A Darker Kind of Love
by Tracey.Likes.Cake
Summary: Gwen , a secret agent under cover with no other Courtney . Would a certain criminal on her wanted list become something special in her life ? Read cause I'm not telling you anymore!
1. Chapter 1

**WE ARE THE 3% who has internet in the entire world :] hehe,sorry, I'm random**

**Okay, anyways! I'm so glad that I can finally can update! Last Year of Primary School For me :] Just turned 12 a couple of months ago ..shock ? xD Anyways, I LOVE school ! It's like Total Drama but in school. Anyways since I'm in Yr 7 and busy with stuff, I might not update as much but I go on everyday though. OH and I'm making a Total Drama animation and it's going to be AWESOME(It's not done yet). Check out T R A N x 3 F O R E V E R on YouTube if you want to find me :)**

**This chapter is Beta Read by the Awesome LittleMissyDoaGalPal96 :] First fanfic I've got anyone to beta read !**

* * *

><p>*ring*<p>

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

I exhaled edgily. I gave up and stopped dancing to answer my phone. Who the heck is calling me? I grabbed my phone out off my back pocket while standing in the middle of the dance floor. I could barely even hear the ringing of my phone over the booming music. So whoever called me must at least waited for a while. I looked down at the screen. The bright, artificial light stung my eyes, as I tried to read the Caller ID.

**Courtney Garcia**

"Gwen! Where are you ?" Her whiny voice said, blasting out of the phone. But, it was still hard to hear her.

"Courtney, listen," I began, walking off the dance floor to somewhere less crowded and more quiet. I power walked across the hall towards the exit door. I walked out into the cold night air outside.

It was one of Reaper's random parties, where everyone becomes drunk and wasted and usually wake up in the morning with a massive hangover. I decided to leave the party since no one would notice, and I knew what Courtney had to say was important, or... hopefully it is.

"What's going on?" I asked as I opened my car door, and sat inside it. I wasn't driving, just simply sitting in there, just in case I needed to go somewhere. "I'm at a party" I added.

I could hear Courtney's usual frustrated groan."Gwennn! We've got a new assignment! Do you want to get paid or not? Leave that stupid party and come over!... Now!" Courtney said, outraged.

"Okay, Okay! I'll be there in a sec," I said, then proceeding to quickly hang up on her. I grabbed my keys, started the car and drove off, hopefully making it to Courtney's house before she explodes! The road was strangely empty... I didn't put much thought into it and kept driving.

oOoOoOo

I parked my Mustang inside the stuffy car park in the Apple Sun apartment hotel. It was a tall 20 story building with a wonderful view of the town. It was dark at night, and the outdoor pool was directly next to the apartment building, glowing like fireflies. I walked inside and took the elevator to Courtney's apartment. You didn't need to check in or do any qualification to go in.

Courtney's apartment was on the 12th level, Room No. 38. I checked the door for the right number and walked inside without any trouble, since it was unlocked.

"Hello?" I closed the door behind me, gaining the workaholic, Courtney's attention. She was sitting on the couch with her pajamas on, with multiple stacks of files everywhere around her.

"Gwen! You're finally here!" Courtney said, still not looking at me, but was too busy digging her head into the files.

"So, what's out assignment this time ?" I asked, getting myself comfy on her leather couch. Courtney still had her eyes on the files as she tried sorting them out non-stop. After a while, she grabbed a thick file, filled with paper, chucking it onto my lap, and finally replied: "Just read it!" and continued to write notes.

"What is it? Another crime investigation?" I asked.

Courtney turned to look at me, and nodded. "Do you know Chris McClean?"

"Yeah, that snotty millionaire who has like, the largest collection of hair gel?... Yeah, I know him" I rolled my eyes as I mentioned his hair gel collection.

"Who knows how they had an auction to see who gets to have the Royal Emerald from the National Museum?" Courtney asked. I nodded. "Yeah well, it was stolen a couple of weeks before it was taken out of the museum to be given to McClean. He won the auction."

"So these are the suspects?" I asked, holding up the file of paper in my hands, knowing the obvious answer.

"Yes, well one of them" Courtney said, glancing back to the file."There are others but we're only working on one of them for now"

I looked down at the file, flipping the page and scanning through the text. There were also snap shots of him and his criminal records for minor crimes such as raiding super markets, drawing graffiti on public buildings, and other stuff like that. I examined a snap shot of his face carefully, since I'll be the one tracking him down.

The guy's appearance wasn't much of a shock. He kind of reminded him of... well me! He had a smug bitter look. Well, what else do you expect a criminal to look like? Multiple piercings on his face: including nose suds, eye piercing, etc. And lastly, which was surprisingly his most eye catching feature, his neon green Mohawk.

"Duncan Carter. Age 17, which is only one year above our's. Height : 5'7... Weight 115 lbs... Gosh, this guy should eat more.." Courtney began reading the file. She likes acting like a leader, she says it helps her become a better agent. "He's known to be in one of those criminal gangs. He has a long juvie record, and according to this," Courtney said, holding up the file. "I'm 100% sure that he has the emerald".

"So we hunt him down?" I suggested. Entirely because that's what we did on our other investigations.

Courtney shook her head. "No. There's no evidence that he robbed the Museum though…"

"What?" I blurted out. "You can't just put him in the criminal list if you have no evidence"

"But he was seen exiting the museum. He was the last person exiting the museum on the night it was robbed" Courtney said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, and did I mention that Chris is going to award us half a million dollars if we catch the criminal?" Courtney smirked.

"Sounds reasonable"I nodded. "But why can't be track him down? There's no other way to find out if he has the diamond" I was confused about this.

Courtney shook her head, laughing making me raise an eyebrow . "Well..about that…" Courtney smiled sheepishly. "Due to my investigation and facts that I've collected about Duncan Carter. He's very erm… he's not an open book" I nodded.

"Yeah, go on..."

"The only way to get information out of him is …well… to be friends with him.." Courtney smiled, devilishly moving closer to me. "And when we gain his trust, you backstab him, and THEN we hunt him down! MILLION DOLLARS, here we come!" she cheered, slamming her mocha hands on the coffee table.

I quivered for a moment as Courtney cheered. "Mmm, that seems kinda risky you know" I examined the file again. "I don't think we should play this guy like that. He might be smarter than you think. Karma will strike sometime, and boom: we fall for his traps instead he other way around!" I said, glancing at Courtney once again to see her reaction. It was the opposite to what I thought it would be.

"Oh my God, we're not going to get caught" she said sounding so confident for an unknown reason. "This'll be so simple, that he'll never even notice. Oh, and did I say 'we'?" she chuckled , flipping her short hair back. "I meant you."

"Wait, What?"

"Yes, you Gwen!" Courtney pointed at me with a serious face. "There's no way I am risking myself near a criminal! Nah-ah! It would ruin my reputation and other people don't know that we're secret agents, so they'll get the wrong idea! And since you're… erm… gothy punky, like him, you'll be the mole!"

I sighed loudly, rolling my eyes. I expected this. Well, at least Courtney did the research, so I guess I'm going to have to be the mole. "Fine..." I muttered quietly. Suddenly my phone vibrated from the inside of my pocket. Crap, who the heck is calling me now? I took out my phone to check the Caller ID again.

'Pixie Corpse'

Oh great…

"Hey Pixie" I casually answered the phone, trying to act as if nothing was going on.

"Gwen!" Pixie boomed loudly though the phone."Where are you? You suddenly disappeared from the party! When did you even leave ? Is something wrong? OMG! Something's wrong isn't it? I can just feel-"

"Calm down" I laughed, cutting off my optimistic, yet hyper friend. She, along with everybody, has no idea about my life as a secret agent with Courtney. So It has to remain a secret. "I felt sleepy and tired. You know, too much vodka" I lied. I didn't even drink, but I just needed a reason.

"Ahah, you drink now?" Pixie laughed. Looks like she bought it. "Whatever! You should have stayed at the party! It's so much fun "

"Sorry, I'm just really tired" I said faking a cough.

"Whoa! Okay then, see you on Monday. Bye"

I hung up the phone, turning my attention back to Courtney She was still busy collecting more data about Duncan Carter, the street punk. I picked up the file folder of Duncan Carter again. There was load of secret snap shots of him, and even a sample of his DNA. There was also a strand of his green hair. I skimmed though the file again, reading his history. There wasn't much information on it. it was mostly based on his criminal records. We sat there in comfortable silence, as we did our own thing, until Courtney spoke again.

"You better do this job right. I went to 5 different town to get this information!" She bragged.

"Okay" I said. I turned towards Courtney again. "Hey, can I see the evidence that proves that this Duncan guy was actually at the museum?"

Courtney shrugged carelessly and turned the projector on, closing all the windows, and dimming the lights. I leaned back on the sofa as the blank screen rolled down. Courtney was on her laptop, searching for the clip .

"Okay, it should be up now. Okay look, this is recorded by a security camera outside the building by the way" she said, also sitting down.

She played the tape and the screen turned on, showing the people walking out of the Museum since it was night and almost closed. I could tell that the camera was hidden in the tree, since the camera shot was looking down. I looked careful. The the tape was quite blurry. After a wave of people walking out, the last one was Duncan. He was walking out with both of his hands inside his pants pocket, and had his face looking down at his feet.

"See! He's the last one! And the emerald is definitely inside his pant pocket!" Courtney shouted at the screen, victoriously.

But the tape went on... It showed two more girls running out of the museum. Looks like a game of tag. They both looked familiar... a little bit too familiar. One was a skinny blonde, while the other was chubby. Both of the girls were puffing and panting from their game of tag.

"Hey, is that Lindsay and Beth from our school?" Courtney asked, shocked as she paused the video to get a better look.

"Yep, thats Beth and Lindsay" I assured, looking at them." They might be the one that stole the emerald" Even I felt silly for saying that. Stupid guess.

"No way, man!" Courtney objected.

The video went on, Beth and Lindsay tripped over each others heels. Trust me, Beth does not look good in heels... They sat there crying, as Duncan walked off awkwardly. Okay, No way it could be Beth or Lindsay. They are too clumsy to do such a thing. Beth can't even steal candy from a baby!

As the tape finished, the lights immediately switched back on and the roller screen rolled back up. I watched as Courtney puts all the files away in a locker, and locking it. It's top secret stuff. We'll be dead if anyone finds out about it.

"So... how do become friends with this Duncan guy?"

A evil smirk immediately made it's way onto Courtney's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AND CHAPTER ONE IS DONE! I'm just testing this fanfic to see if it gain any fuel if not then..eh, abandon ? Vote for my pole because I don't know what to update next! I'm really desperate for suggestion so you better vote or not going on my list of awesome people! xD<br>**

**OH and I got A Deviant Art account , it's TraceyLikesCake! Check out my random DxG art if you feel bored or just random !  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been 5 months since I've updated.**

**Thanks for all you guys reviews. Lately school have been taking over my life. Frankly I am doing algebra homework as I type this. But** **I felt like writing again, like the old days! Ahah! YAY**

**Nope. I had no one beta reading this so..er... there might be A LOT of grammar mistakes.** **So anyways ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Brookeway Academy.<p>

"So this is the place?" Gwen stepped off Courtney's car. Courtney nodded, not looking up and continued scribbling down in her mini note pad that she carried along with her. She wasn't the _easiest_ person to get along with.

The place truly took Gwen's breathe away the second it revealed itself to her. The building was tall, _enormous_ and the shadows were cast by thick ivy roamed the place. Lively sparkling, glittering glows from the full moon right above them poured from shuttered windows. Surrounding this was beautiful jade lawn compressed by some iron fences. Paper lanterns illuminated, shadowy figures walking around, all unloading luggage and heading down the path of brick that led into the building.

The place was even more magnificent in person, it made Gwen feel like she was in presence of a queen. Of course, she was nervous. She had every right to be. It was her first time doing a job like this, dealing with a criminal that could cost her life. All of her investigations or missions were solving robbery cases and none of them involved befriending someone and betraying them in the end. Gwen tried to swallow down the pounding inside of her chest as she waited for Courtney finish writing.

"We should probably go in now," Courtney said finally, pulling her cell phone out to check the time. "It's getting dark out here .It'll be a long until we get paid unless you don't screw this up"

It was nighttime, school starts tomorrow but students were allowed to check in early.

"Well, I'm the mole!" Gwen scoffed.

Courtney cleared her throat."Ahem!" she began, batting her eyelashes and snatched Gwen's arm vigorously pulling her closer." I have RESEARCH to do _and" _she lowered her voice." Remember, no one can know about this. Do not trust anyone! And don't worry, this will be _SO EASY_"

The gothic chick shrugged her co-worker off."Whatever, let's just go in already"

* * *

><p>They both walked down the narrowed path, trying to act casual. Well, Courtney was over doing the fake niceness by shaking hands with everyone she saw. Some rejected, some gladly accepted. Fortunately, for Gwen, the boarding school does not have a uniform rule. Everyone was dressed in casual, causing the school to shine up in every corner.<p>

"Miss"

They both turned around and saw a guy with a note pad, he had a stern face.

"Yes?"

"Do you need to check in?"

"Check in?"

"We need your student ID," He said tapping the note pad with his pen.

Courtney smiled with falseness hinting everywhere." Gwendolyn Stacey, she's new here!"

He filled down the information given and glanced up at the two once more."And you are?" he asked Courtney.

"No, no, no!" Courtney shook her head."Only my friend Gwen is going to this school"

"Mmkay" he mumbled, tucking the notepad in-between his arm."Well, Miss Stacey. Your room is up stairs, room 13" he began.

"Figures" Courtney coughed. Gwen glared.

"..And your luggage should be up there soon" the guy finished his sentence."Oh and here are your keys" he handed them to her.

"Thanks" Gwen pulled up a genuine smile, being polite wasn't really her thing but trust was something vital that she really needed to gain here. She might as well start now since Brookeway is going to be her home until she can prove Duncan innocent or guilty of charge. Gwen groaned mentally at this. She won't be able to see Pixie or Reaper for who-knows-how-long.

Courtney broke Gwen thought with a happy, long exhale. "Ahh! Looks like you're good to go!" she smiled."Remember to feed me information!"

* * *

><p>Gwen nodded, scanning around the room for any sign of her suspect.<p>

"Oh whoops! Crap! I'm running late!" Courtney screeched loudly, looking at the ticking clock on the wall. Okay, bye,!" With that, she left Gwen standing there, in Brookeway. An entirely different environment.

*Bling*

The phone vibrated against Gwen's thigh. She fingered the cell phone inside her pocket.

_**Pixie Corspe**_

_No Pixie, this isn't the right time! _Gwen sighed and picked up the phone. Knowing that their conversation could lead into a big screaming mess, Gwen knew it was best if she wasn't in the school office where everyone could hear.

"GWEN!" the voice boomed loudly out off the phone. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

She hesitated at first, not knowing how to calm her loud friend down.

"Calm down, I'm not dead" Gwen joked, her head spinning around, searching for a coherent explanation.

She could hear Pixie groan on the other end."You better not be! Seriously! Why the hell did you leave Wawanakwa High ? You left me here! Woman! What the fuck where you think-"

She continued to power walk down the lane away from the school office, avoiding those who were staring at her unusual gothic appearance.

"-And why didn't you tell me you were moving schools? I thought I was your FRIEND" Pixie continued the lecture.

"I-er- have a scholarship here!" Gwen said, and then added."Don't worry, we still _always_ can see each other in the breaks"

"Well, yes but why didn't you tell me you were moving school?" Pixie whined.

"I JUST found out!"

"Urgh!" Pixie groaned. There was a brief silence between them."...So what school are you going to now?"

Gwen mind eased knowing that Pixie finally gave up, even though that was very rare.

"Brookeway Academy…. Boarding school" Gwen stated.

"Damn"

"Yeah…."

"….So I'll…just… talk to you later, k?" Pixie's mood dropped dramatically, Gwen could tell by the tone of her voice.

"Kay, Bye "

They hung up.

* * *

><p>Coming out of the yellow bus parked next to the school rushed out another loads of students. They scattered everywhere, all knowing where to go and find their dorms. Gwen felt a stab of discomfort, feeling like a fish out of water already. Everyone was wearing bright clothes, long jeans, scarves, sweater. Her dark corset stands out in this colorful environment. Gwen has been sure she can't be <em>that<em> much of the vampire. But she felt like one.

Gwen will be living with somebody that she'd never spoken to, in the same room for a year. There will be no intercom visitation between the guys and girls, no social networking sites in the school area. How was she going to feed Courtney questions when the school has these _rules?_. Perhaps the most disappointing thing here is without Pixie or Reaper. She Pixie is kind loud and excessively optimistic but she was a new student here with no friends.

She walked back inside to drop off her iPhone in the counter. As one of the custom of this grand boarding school, there's a no-phone policy. She _had_ to drop it off, even though that means no connection to Courtney. She couldn't risk being caught with her phone which could leads to being suspended and failing her mission. However, she could always attempt to activate other devices to talk to Courtney.

"Oi! Get out my way, Weird Goth Girl!" Gwen felt a sudden shove from behind. It was more of a stab in the back. She turned around to meet her newly made rival. Oh-ho-ho yes. It was hate at first sight. The Asian girl with a red tube top and long straight charcoal hair tossed her hair back and looked at Gwen with daring eyes.

"OH look! the beast of the jungle is here "Gwen rolled her dark emerald eyes.

The Asian girl gasped, obviously offended. She took a step forward and shoved a finger in Gwen's shoulder."Do..You..Know …who I AM?" she flipped her raven hair back.

"Heather!" A childish voice came out behind the Asian girl or Heather. "I know! You're Heather!" jumping up and down behind Heather was a typical blond girl with cowboy boots.

Heather glared back at Blondie."Shut it Lindsay "she pushed Lindsay back away annoyedly, leaving the little blonde girl confused.

"Shut what?" Lindsay spoke.

Heather groaned loudly, drawing attention from everyone."Gosh! Lindsay, Never mind!" she shooed Lindsay off by flickering her fingers."Dimwit"

Once her dumb friend was out of the way, she glared back at Gwen who was laughing at her misfit. Heather had finally found her match, from being so used with being praised by all the girls, finally have someone fight back was something she couldn't stand.

"Hey listen up _Newbie_!" Heather began in a sharp low whisper."Don't mess with me unless you want to see pain!" she threatened with venom spilling in every word. They were both getting in each other's face. What do you expect from mutual rivals?

"Oh! I have a better idea!"Gwen piped up sarcastically, raising a finger in the air."SHUT UP!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Oh Whoops sorry, I just did"

"GAH! That's tears it!" Heather threw herself at Gwen.

Heather and Gwen started fighting immediately and they just met like 20 seconds ago. Pulling hair, scratching, everything you expect from a catfight. It drew most of the courtyard attention to them. People surrounded watching them throw punches at each other.

"CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT!" The crowd cheered repeatedly, causing tension and a lot of drama.

"GUYS!" A girl with blonde hair tied into a high ponytail with a blue hoodie screamed, trying to overcome the loud chanting. She had a livid smile and everyone ignored her."STOP! This isn't right! Heather!" she tried to come in between the two."Guys!GUYS!GUUYYYSSS!"

"Geoff! Help!" The blond girl screamed across the courtyard, while trying to pull Heather's arm away.

A blonde dude with cowboy hat and unbuttoned pink shirt came up running."I'm coming, Bab-Bridgette!"

Even with Geoff's help, they couldn't pull Queenie and Gwenny away from each other. Worst, the chanting still goes on and half of the school is supporting the catfight.

"WHooo! HOOOO! GO HANNAH!" Lindsay cheered loudly while sitting on a tree above everyone."YOU CAN DO IT!"

"It's Heather, dim wit!" Heather screeched back which Lindsay didn't seem to notice.

The chanting quickly died like a wisp of smoke as the sound of heavy high heels came towards them. The crowd stared with a blank expression, not even breathing. A woman in her mid 20s approached them. She had long blond hair and wore a red velvet dress with high heels. On the left side of her dress had a name tag that read:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Office Manager : <strong>_

_**Blainley Anderson**_

* * *

><p>Blainley looked absentmindedly as she gasped, stomping her high heels in the ground. Almost creating a crater." LADIES!" she screeched out the word."STOP NOW or You'll BOTH have detention!"<p>

It was then when the two both let go off their grip on each other, both puffing.

"Good!" Blainley said." I do not want to hear from you two again , or you two will go straight to detention!"

Heather scoffed."Whatever, we'll see about that"

Blainley ignored Heather's remark, she was used to it ."Well, what are you guys doing here?" she said to the rest of the crowd who was enjoying the scenery of the cat fight."Shoo! Go to your dorms or I'll give you ALL detention!"

As quick as a flash, the crowd disappeared, and so did Heather. She walked off with Lindsay to the bathroom to adjust her make-up. Everything was back to before, the students went back to filing their name up to the guy with the note pad from before. Just less than 15 minutes into Brookeway and Gwen had already made an enemy and zero friends. Just Great...

* * *

><p>Gwen approached the wooden spiral stairs to get to her room number thirteen. She had a map with her but that doesn't always help.<p>

"Oh hey!" Gwen felt someone approaching her, grabbing her by the shoulder. It was the Bridgette girl from before. She was smiling warmly and seemed friendly enough for Gwen." So you must be the new girl!"

"Yes, you're Bridgette right?" Gwen asked unsure.

"Yes. I'm Bridgette Veers. And you're Gwendolyn. This school is exclusive so we rarely have new students so practically everyone knows everyone. "Bridgette explained, walking up the stairs with Gwen." I'll show you around later on if you want " she offered.

"Oh thanks" Gwen smiled.

"Sorry about Heather before" Bridgette rolled her pupils as she spoke of Heather. Gwen could easily tell Heather wasn't the _most liked_ person around here."She's like that with everyone"

"Gosh! How does Lindsay handle her?" Gwen joked. She knew Lindsay from earlier investigations. One time Lindsay was caught by Courtney for stealing shampoo from the shops. That reminds Gwen, Lindsay was there on the day the museum was robbed. Linds might have some idea who the robber might be.

Bridgette laughed softly and quivered her mouth."Well, Lindsay is more of a … servant than a friend. Since Heather doesn't truly count anyone as a friend you see..."

"Yeah, I can see that" Gwen continued walking with Bridgette for the next two flights until they reached a hallway. It was all open doors with girls screeching and grabbing stuff. Luggage piled up at the doors and you could already sense the smell of hairspray in the air.

They both continued to walk down the hallway towards their rooms.

"What room are you living in?" Bridgette asked as they both trialed down the lane.

"Room thirteen"

"Oh Lucky! I live just right across from you! Room fifteen"

"Great"

"There it is" Bridgette said finally pointing at the only closed door. Gwen was probably the last one to get to her room since everyone else's' were filled. She fiddled around in her pocket for the keys. Just when she was about to unlock room 13 a familiar voice was back to annoy Gwen.

"What do think you're doing?" The voice shrieked loudly. "Weird Goth Girl!"

It was Heather.

"What do you think, _Sherlock_?" Gwen opened the door without turning around to see Heather's raging face.

"Stop! What the hell are you doing ?"

"Trying to get in my room and away from you, obviously!"

"Wait, what? that's _MY_ ro-?"

"..wait…so You mean this is _YOUR_ Ro-"

Gwen and Heather froze. Everyone was silent now, and no one tried to conceal the blankness expression on their faces. Bridgette bit her lips and numbed."Oh….this isn't good…"

"Nope" Heather mouthed.

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes later<em>….

"I prefer my old roommate Izzy the MANIAC way better than your prim little butt!" Heather shouted angrily at Gwen. She was sitting on her side of the room, giving herself a pedicure.

"And nothing pleases me more than to push you off a cliff!" Gwen struggled as she tried to push her luggage inside of her room. There has to be a mistake! Sharing a room with Heather? No wonder Izzy went turned into a maniac.

"Oh shut it!" Heather glanced up, sending her daggers right at weird goth girl."Trust me, I am going to make your life a living hell!"

"Pffft! You already did, when I first saw your face"

"Well, at least I'm not as pale as paper"

"Well, at least I don't have horse hair"

"Oh! My hair DOES NOT look like horse hair, vampire!"

"Horsey hair Heather!"

"Weird Goth Girl"

"OH HELL NO!" A big African-American girl suddenly burst into the room causing both Gwen and Heather to jump back in fright. And immediately shutting them up. "Shut up! It's friken e-le-ven ! I need my beauty sleep girl! Don't cha know that school starts tomorrow? Just SHUT UP!"

Heather scoffed rudely."Leshawna, Tell that to Gwenny"

"After you" Gwen faked a smile.

Heather rolled her pupils.

"Oh hell no Heather!" Leshawna said in an annoying woman voice again. Or maybe that was how she sounded." Don't cha pick on the new girl!"

"" Gwen smiled and cocked one of her eyebrows up at Heather who sat there mumbling something bitterly.

"No problem, " Leshawna and Gwen both high fived casually. Both ganging up on Heather.

"_EW_!"Heather groaned in disgust, putting her index finger in her mouth , faking a vomit."Friends already? It's been like 20 seconds!"

"Whatever" Leshawna ignored Heather."Names Leshawna. Come to me whenever you feel like seeing some Heather bashing"

"I guess we'll spend a lot of time together then" Gwen joked.

"Kay, see ya later girl"

* * *

><p>Once Leshawna was out of the room, Gwen was sure she was going to start a fight with Queen Bee again. They both sat there with hatred swimming around. Heather lay down on the sheets, closed her eyes, and turned her head to face the wall. Gwen decided to walk around the school during the night, or at least go to the library. There was no way that she could sleep knowing that there is a chance that she would wake up in the middle of the ocean the next morning.<p>

Gwen grabbed some books and a document file and set off for the library, she had a map of this school so she was sure of where she was walking. As Gwen walked, her mind reeled about tomorrow. School starts tomorrow, she barely knew anything about this exclusive boarding school. Furthermore, Gwen has to find out about Duncan Carter. So far, she hasn't seen him at all.

Gwen walked past the corridor, heading towards the library. When she got inside , the room was quite empty. There were millions of bookshelves piled with books but only a few people roaming around. There was a fireplace in the corner, a few tables laying around. Gwen got herself comfy on one of the table in the corner, making sure someone couldn't peek to see what she was reading.

She reached out the file in her hands and laid it on the wooden table. She took this chance to study about Duncan Carter. Gwen glanced inside at the photograph of his face. A bitter, sour face. She ran her fingertip over the finger, tracing the line of his face, wondering how the hell was she going to befriend this guy. The chances seemed so low and by the look of his face, being his friend is probably the biggest thing people can accomplish. This was hard…

Very hard…

"Hey" a guy suddenly approached her racking her back to reality. She quickly hid the file in between one of her books.

He sat down from across Gwen."You don't mind if I join you?"

"Of course not" Gwen quickly forced on a smile, and hid the book away behind her. She felt uncomfortable somehow, she never really dealt with people. But she wasn't going to be anti-social now.

She glanced down at her book, pretending to read .Out of paranoia, she had to glance up at the guy. He was tall, had black hair, green eyes and wasn't bad looking. He didn't notice her, instead was practicing on his guitar. Gwen adverted her eyes quickly away from him, feeling like she was spying on someone unaware of her presence. Well, she is but not this guy.

"You must be the new girl" The guy spoke .Bringing Gwen to look up again.

"Yes" It wasn't a question.

"Well then. "He held out a hand."I'm Trent Hudson"

Gwen shook it politely."Gwen Stacey"

"Ah" He filled in the empty silent."Do you want some coffee? It's getting pretty late here"

Gwen's face piped up."They have coffee here?" Back in her old school, the only drink that was available was water and you had to pay for it. Well, it is a public school, Wawanakwa High.

Trent nodded."Yeah, it's free. Just over there" he looked behind him, pointing towards the coffee machine next to the counter of the library."Want some? I'll get you a cup"

Gwen nodded and watched as Trent walked off and came back with two cups of coffee in his hand. He laughed and hand it to her. She thanked him and took a sip. It was rather nice of him, someone hat she just met and knew nothing about.

"So, "Trent began. "What made you come to Brookeway?"

Of course she wasn't telling the truth."My parents, they wanted me to go to a better school since Wawanakwa High was a bunch of 'crap' to them"

Trent chuckled."Nice. Enjoying the school so far?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's just that I have to be Heather's roommate"

Trent looked like he was going to chuck up coffee but managed to swallow it. "Heather Yang?"

"Sadly, yes"

"! Sucks that you can't trade roommates "Trent's eyes were bulging out. Gwen shrugged with an 'eh'. "But don't worry, no one likes her anyway"

"Thanks" Gwen smiled. She felt a little less distress.

"Anyways, what class do you have tomorrow? Here you can choose which"

"Hmm. What classes are there?"

"The usual, English, Math, Science, Design and Tech, Computer, Art, Acting…etc "

"Acting class?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

Trent chuckled."Yeah, you know. Drama class. Each year we have a theater show"

"Oh, I'll probably be in the Art class "Gwen said the most obvious one for her. She loves art as long as she could remember. She was more creative than the average people were.

"Oh, I'll be in Music class"

Trent then glanced behind Gwen, at the clock to see the time. He piped up.

"Oh hey, I should be probably be going now. It's getting pretty late" Trent got off of his seat with his guitar."See ya tomorrow"

"Bye. "She waved.

* * *

><p>Now it was just Gwen, by herself again. The eerie sound of loneliness that consumed the place, it was like music to her ear. She liked to be left in peaceful silent, but that does not mean she doesn't enjoy company. Everyone had left the library now to catch some Z's. Gwen flicked through the file once more and bit her lips. Being a mole wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. It was actually frightening and intimidating.<p>

"Hey! You!" a middle age voice rang across the room. It brought Gwen back to reality. "Library is closed. Get out!"

Gwen's heart thumped fast as she looked up, seeing a librarian with an extremely stern face, waiting impatiently for Gwen at the door.

"Coming" Gwen called back and grabbed her stuff, hurry out."Crap" she silently hissed as she ran out.

Gwen ran straight back to her room, she glanced up to see the number thirteen just to make sure. She tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge. Tension was building but mixed with anger. _Crap_. She forgot to carry with her the room key and all of her key-picking equipments were inside.

Damn! She should have known Heather would do something like this. She wanted to bang on the door loudly, or yell at Heather to open but she couldn't risk feeling weak. She quickly ran off, back downstairs. Maybe the office had a spare key. Gwen wandered around to the office.

She walked into a corner in the dark, the light over there had been broken. She nearly screamed as she ran into a figure.

"Shit!" he hissed, dropping a can of spray paint out of his hands. It rolled on the floor at her feet. Gwen quickly picked up the can returning to the owner, her heart thumping hard. She was scared that he was going to see the pounding through her chest.

"Sorry" Gwen's voice cracked, visible cold air escaped from her mouth. It was dark, cold and they were only illuminated by the moon light high above. She could barely make out his face, even though he felt almost familiar. She quickly walked passed, hoping to avoid the guy and get to the office. However, he caught her by the wrist.

"Hey Sweetheart, what are you doing out here at this time of the night?" he smirked.

Gwen played along."I could ask you the same thing" she had all the time in the world right now, even if she have the key, she didn't feel like going back to her room and sleep in the same dorm as Heather.

"Touché" he cocked another smile, cheeky but at the same time excited Gwen. "So, you're the new girl?" that was the third time someone had said that.

"Yep, that's me "Gwen nodded.

"Nice" He chuckled, and leaned against the wall."So,Wanna have some fun tonight?" he dangled the can of spray paint in front of her face. Gwen considered the offer for a moment but declined.

"Sorry I don't take offers from strangers" Gwen chuckled and walked off. She didn't even know the guy and she can't risk getting in trouble. She walked to the rusty iron stairs to get inside the school office.

The guy chuckled."Well, then, alright. I'll start. Names Duncan Carter"

Bingo.

Gwen stopped right in track. The numbness took over. She twitched her head a bit back. Did she hear him right? _Duncan_? _Duncan Carter_? At the same time was anxious and excited. She turned her head around, just slightly.

Ahh. No wonder why it felt like she met him before.

"G-Gwen . Gwen Stacey" she breathed out the words. The cold night air that surrounded them made it harder for Gwen to stay calm.

Duncan grabbed her wrist and twirled her around to face him. "Well GWENNN" he held on her name longer than needed." Want to help me prank on some dorks?"

"With Spray paint?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"No babe, I have _plenty_ other ways to mortify people"

"What's with you and nicknames?"

"_Sweetheart,_ It's in my nature" he chuckled, shoving the paint spray in his pants pocket."Oh Come on, you only live once" he winked.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN<strong>

**To find out what happens next , review! **

**I can't promise you the next chapter will be soon since I'm still stuck doing requests on Deviant Art and once again school homework.** **Remember , If you review, you are the best *smiley face***

**Kay, bye**


End file.
